List of Alien Worlds
Inhabited worlds known within the known Universe. They are distinguished from Outsider Worlds in requiring "only" starships to get to. ''See Also: Parallel Earths'' Andor Andorian Homeworld *'Location: ' Near Space +3/-5/-10 *'Contact:' CDSS Calaban, remote sensing only. A hand full of refuges taken from an Orion slaver. *'Races present:' Andorians Gelloids are a phylum unique to Andor. *'Tech Level:' 6 *'Magic Level:' 15 *'Religion:' Under investigation *'Politics:' Nation states, expansionist monarchies. A great deal of study must be done on this world before any real conclusions can be made. *'Notes:' Andor is a world still gripped by parochial attitudes. Their technology is not even industrial as of yet. It has been decided to delay contact. The Galan Database gives psychological and physiological profiles for Andorians, but is silent on the areas of culture and history. Andor is cold, markedly so. The seas are choked with year round ice packs. Orions have been caught raiding Andor for slaves. There are a few rescued Andorians that know about sky people and sky ships. Frigate patrols are being under taken to discourage further raids. Askene A world elsewhere in the Galaxy *'Location: ' Unknown *'Contact:' Azarach the Wizard, no physical contact *'Races present:' Humans, Elves, Orcs and so forth. *'Tech Level:' 5 *'Magic Level:' 18 *'Religion:' Many and sundry. An indication that gods are real if mostly distant. *'Politics:' Nation states, expansionist monarchies. *'Notes:' Azarach's memories are the only source of data for this world. Everything must be considered hearsay. We have been able to verify that the world exists, but it is far outside the range of our current generation of ships. Bo'chock Orion Colony *'Location:' 115 light years from Earth at 7:00 *'Contact:' Long known, A free trader has visited El Nanth. The Ane have a mission there. Trade is getting started again. *'Races present:' Orions, Gold and Green, other races might be present. There is an Ane enclave. *'Tech Level:' 13 *'Magic Level:' 12 *'Politics:' Orion culture as last reported. He that has the gold makes the rules. *'Religion:' Many and sundry none taken seriously *'Notes:' Therilan notes this world as the major one from which Orions hail. It is not the only one and is not the Orion home world, even the Orions don't know where that is. Orions have ruled the galaxy at least once (locally). They are at the ebb of a down swing. The Great Orion Empire once stretched throughout what is to her most of known space. Bo'chock is currently a oligarchy and slave holding society. The Gold Orions hold the power and the Greens are the slaves. Orions consider their way of life the "Natural Order" and revel in same. The are not following the ten commandments and are not feeling guilty about what they are doing. The Ane have a mission in the area controlled by House Auric who is working on chain bases to reach El Nanth easily. Coventy Ane Colony *'Location:' 665 light years from Earth at 6:30 *'Contact:' Contacted by Therilan and her super fast scout ship. Unreachable otherwise. Contact through the Ane Express. *'Races present:' Aneilogs, Ane, Humans *'Tech Level:' 7 (pre industrial, with anomalies.) *'Magic Level:' 12 *'Politics:' Unified world ad-hocaracy and culture. *'Religion:' The All *'Notes:' Smashed by a race called the "Kliges'chee" About the time of the American Revolution. Aneilogs are Humanoid Ane. Dahr-ha-kel Vulcan Colony (Literally: Second Home) *'Location:' 82g Eridani Near Space -12/-9/-7 *'Races present:' Vulcans *'Tech level:' 13 (Warp drive) *'Magic level:' 14 A fresh world the Vulcans are proceeding with Magic carefully as not to taint the field. *'Politics:' Unified world government and culture. A political dependent of the Vulcan home world. *'Religion:' Several sects mainly revolving around the Vulcan Psionic abilities. *'Notes:' This world was briefly visited by a Corps of Discovery Ship. Defter In the Centari system Alpha Centari b4 *'Location:' Near Space 0/+1/-4 *'Contact:' Indirect, contact with the Home world. *'Races present:' Kentauri (Human) *'Tech level:' 12 *'Magic level:' 14 *'Politics:' Governorship, colony world. *'Religion:' Several related to the Ancient Greek belief systems. *'Notes:' Def̱ter is a colony of Kentari. It is reachable from Kentari by impulse sub light vessels. A long trip. Dezcolia Orion Death spiral *'Location:' 18 light years beyond Vulcan in the direction of El Nanth *'Contact:' CDSS Calaban. *'Races present:' Orions. So far only Gold Orions have been observed. It is believed that Greens are present, but hiding with magic. There is an Ane enclave among the Greens. *'Tech level:' 9 declining from galactic era technology. *'Magic level:' 13 *'Politics:' Orion houses played large, messy, and more than a little desperate. The politics are far too destructive for even Orions at their most self destructive. The monkeys have stopped trying for the top of the barrel and are mainly out to do each other dirt. Interference of a magical nature is suspected, likely the hidden Greens. *'Religion:' Hundreds, none take seriously. *'Notes:' A post galactic outpost of the Great Orion empire that is rapidly declining into barbarism. Corps of Discovery ships are recovering an abandoned base here and surveying the planet. Inícioilha island is an Orion paradise. An island community with the greed and violence removed. A highly volunteerist society that rejects slavery. Physical contact with these people is in progress. The islanders are very pleased to have made space contact. They are ready to sign up right now. Friday Island is an Earth base. The ground location for the CoD effort to help the Orions. It is within boating distance of Inícioilha island. El-Aura El-Aurian Home world *'Location:' Unknown *'Contact:' Witness by Guinan, it was there the last time she looked. *'Races present:' El-Aurians *'Tech Level:' 16 *'Magic Level:' 15 *'Politics:' Unified world culture. Participatory democracy. *'Religion:' None *'Notes:' El-Aurians by report are a post imperial culture that spreads throughout the Galaxy looking to join the conversation. El Nanth Ane Home Worlds *'Location:' 74 light years from Earth at 7:00 *'Contact:' Contacted by Therilan and her super fast scout ship. Regular contact is being established. Contact through the Ane Express. *'Races present:' Ane, Aneilogs, Humans *'Tech level:' 0 (with anomalies, BIG anomalies) *'Magic level:' 14 *'Politics:' Unified world ad-hocaracy and culture. *'Religion:' The All, sort of. *'Notes:' A major artifact of a vanished race, built for the Ane. Six worlds around a blue white dwarf star (About four solar masses). Savanna, Veldt, Aurora, Meadow, Eliyssum, and Glade. It has been visited by the United States President via the Express as a courtesy. Currently there is a Joint Human/Aneilog colony/scientific mission restoring areas of Builder Station and Crystal City to usability. The El Nanth shipyards are turning out ships for the Earth-Ane alliance. Kentari In the Centari system. Alpha Centari a3, *'Location:' Near Space 0/+1/-4 *'Contact:' Regular contat via sub space, Starliner,the Express and magic. *'Races present:' Kentari (Human), Ane Enclave. *'Tech level:' 13 *'Magic level:' 14 *'Politics:' Democratic Federal world system. Kentari has signed the Lost Persons Treaty. *'Religion:' Several related to the ancient Greek belief systems. *'Notes:' A recent signal was conformed as coming from the Centari system. The ADF Improbable carried an Earth scanning team to have a better look. The Kentari are having a rocking time seeking new life and new civilizations through a much more active version of the SETI project. They are not building warp drive powered ships and running all over. Contact noted they are not Earth. Religion took a very different turn here and the morals of the Ten Commandments never made an impact. Magic is mainly used as a sex aid. Public nudity is unremarked on. Sexually damn little is frowned on and no, it isn't illegal. This is having a major impact with some Earth cultural elements as the Kentari are Human in every discernible way. Aneilogs frolicking like that is one thing, but Humans? The Kentari government has expressed interest in joining the Corps of Discovery They have offered cadets and experienced space officers to the Corp. Blackmane's Comics & Games has been importing comics from Kentari. At first by magic and Express. With the regular starliner route now open general trade and passenger travel is now easy. We expect to see much more of our near neighbors. The Patriarchy Qzin home world (No direct contact) *'Location:' Near Space -0/-16/-10 *'Contact:' None *'Races present:' Qzin *'Tech level:' 12 *'Magic level:' Unknown *'Politics:' Patriarchy, the strongest rule. *'Religion:' None known *'Notes:' A Qzin slow ship was recently contacted, they are hostile. They have been sending out slow ships for hundreds of years. Some are just now coming close to their targets. The Qzin are noted as being predators with no scruples on eating sentient beings. Some take pleasure form the food knowing it will be eaten. They can be dealt with only from a position of strength. There is active debate over contacting this world. The only reasonable position is one of Strength. Any other approach is asking for a war of conquest. QnonS Klingon Home world (No contact) *'Location:' 140 light years from Earth at 6:00 *'Contact:' None, witness by Therilan *'Races present:' Klingon *'Tech Level:' 13 *'Magic Level:' 14 *'Politics:' Imperial They already have several worlds under their thumb. Emperor and a Council of 32 House Lords. *'Religion:' Officially the Klingons killed their gods for being unworthy. They worship Kathless the Unforgettable in their place, and the cult of Honor. *'Notes:' A warrior culture in which one's Honor and physical might are paramount. The average Klingon fears what he cannot match. The Old Masters, magicians regardless of age and the Mind Witches, psionic adepts, are respected and feared from the power they wield. These disciplines are considered not as Honorable as the way of the sword, but are respected and feared. Teller Tellerite homeworld *'Location:' Near Space +6/-6/+7 *'Contaxct:'Tellerite trade ship visits Earth, Second Contact. *'Races present:' Tellerites, Ane Enclave. *'Tech level:' 13 (Warp drive) *'Magic level:' unknown *'Politics:' Unified world government and culture. *'Religion:' Hundreds of religions none taken seriously. *'Notes:' The Tellerites recently dropped in on Earth looking to trade. So far relations are not hostile. Trade in both direction has been brisk. The Tellerites in spite of very different appearance (The are somewhat pig like) "get" Human culture. Both species have similar motivation and drives. A notable cargo item is superhero comic books. It is noted that Tellerites love to argue. They will argue the exact color of an orange if nothing more meaningful can be found. Vegaris Vegan Tyranny Outpost *'Location:' Near Space -15/+9/-8 *'Contact:' Sofuk -- Hostile Osgam -- seeking commerce *'Races present:' Orions *'Tech level:' 13 (Warp drive) sliding from 14. *'Magic level:' 10 What little magic that exists here is illegal with the punishments draconian and harsh. It is hard, it is difficult and even the Greens don't bother...much. *'Politics:' Ununified world government and unified culture. They are currently in a world wide revolution. Very ugly. *'Religion:' Hundreds of religions none taken seriously. *'Notes:' Source of an attempted raid on Earth for treasure and slaves. A last gasp attempt by an outpost of the Vegan Tyranny to maintain a semblance of space control. The raid using commerce raider grade ships was met at Barnard's Star by disodium elements of the ADF in the form a fleet scout and two light frigates. The raid was crushed and the survivors pursued back. Survivors, Gold and Green have been transported to Earth. House Osgam is looking to make a more peaceful and profitable contact with Earth. The activity in the vicinity of Earth has been noted. House Sofuk was the originator of the raid and is currently playing catchup after the financial and status debacle. Vegaris is currently in the middle of a nasty civil war that threatens to take them out of the warp drive club. House Osgam has already bugged out to Earth with what He could carry. He is positioning himself for a rescue mission in a few years. Ane Notes: Vegaris is a two bit Orion world, and the houses are fighting over petty prizes and appearances. Being they are late clients of the Vegan Tyranny this is not surprising. There are many other Orion worlds, make no exclusive agreements with Vegaris or anyone on it. They are NOT the big dogs they will try to convince you they are. Sure trade with them, but no exclusive rights, no restrictions, no concessions. No matter what they promise. Use the Tellerite presence. They are also traders and more honest traders. They will argue your head off, but at the end of the day the Tellerites will deal in Good Faith. You cannot trust an Orion to do so if they feel their interests lay in doing otherwise. If uncertain ask the Vulcans to mediate, it drives them crazy. The closest Earth organization to the Orions is the Mafia, and the Mafia is better about keeping the spirit of an agreement and more up front about tactics. Vic-Ar Vicarrian Home world. *'Location:' 40 light years from Earth at 11:00 *'Contact:' Favel Rendar via the Subspace Emissary. We now have diplomatic contact. An Ane Enclave was dropped there. *'Races present:' Vic-Ar *'Tech level:' 13 (Warp drive) *'Magic level:' 14 Magic can be used in most circumstances. It is not shunned within society. It does have the heavy impression of religion and currently in disfavor among the royals. Magicians are considered scoundrels and persons of low character. *'Politics:' Unified world government and culture. *'Religion:' Generally considered dead except for swearing on. Jedi are present. This is considered a small order of paladins and heroes. The average Vicarrian thinks them a thing of the past. *'Notes:' A people similar to the Earth idea of Elves in appearance. A people with a high degree of dash and romanticism. A warp drive era world where people still carry swords and know how to use them. Formal diplomatic relations have begun. Even if Earth is remarkably dull. They have a marvelous grip on technology. Vulcan Home world of the Vulcan Race *'Location:' Near Space -14/-7/-2 *'Contact:' Direct contact with diplomatic missions in place. *'Races present:' Vulcans, Ane Enclave. *'Tech level:' 13 (Warp drive) *'Magic level:' 13 Magic is heavily tainted by the violence of the past. It is not used in daily life while the priests of Gol chant the magic pure. 90% of existing magic is related to passion and mating. It is shunned by the rational Vulcan, except when seeking a mate. *'Politics:' Unified world government and culture. *'Religion:' Several sects mainly revolving around the Vulcan Psionic abilities. *'Notes:' An Earth embassy to Vulcan has been established. Vulcan also has an Embassy on Earth. With the current technology it is a 48 day one way trip from or to Vulcan. Category:Aliens Category:Alien Gazetteer Category:Lists Category:Planets